


I Can't Remember

by orphan_account



Category: ASTRO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xu Minghao suffers from memory loss.<br/>Yoon Jeonghan is an orphan.<br/>Yoon Sanha is Jeonghan's little brother.<br/>Jihoon is an amputee.<br/>Jinjin is Sanha's boyfriend.<br/>And Seungcheol has no idea as of what the fuck's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrispenKreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrispenKreme/gifts).



Minghao was born with short-term memory loss. He didn’t really know what it was like to remember things for longer than an hour. His parents would celebrate whenever he remembered something. 

“Hi, my name is Minghao! I suffer from short term memory loss. I think,” the small four year old introduced himself. “I don’t remember a lot.”

“Hi! I’m Junhui,” his classmate smiled. Minghao was relieved that he seemed to be friendly. “I’ll look after you.”

Minghao was bullied growing up due to his memory, but he didn’t mind because he forgot about it shortly after. Junhui was the only person who stuck with him. Others would come and go because they got fed up with him. His friend was smart, which sometimes made Minghao sad when he compared himself, but he taught him Korean because it made Minghao happy when someone didn’t just not bother to tell him something because he wouldn’t remember. His parents bought him his own Korean books and he studied in blue pens (Junhui said you remember things better when you write in blue).

Minghao moved to Korea when he was just fifteen. He was with his parents until he was sixteen and his parents wanted to live back in China again, so he moved in with an eighteen-year-old boy called Jeonghan and a seventeen-year-old named Jihoon. They were both friendly, although Jihoon was a little on the cold side and snapped if you called him cute or mentioned his short height. Minghao tended to forget this.

The teenager couldn’t understand why Jihoon was extra cold and miserable just a few months before his eighteenth. If he asked, Jihoon would glare and Jeonghan would hush him. This had been repeated so many times that Minghao even remembered what would happen if he asked.

Once he found out, he didn’t forget. Jihoon had been in a car accident and lost an arm. Minghao wondered if he was ever told. He felt sorry for him and understood his new, extra grumpy ways.

“Fuck off and forget,” Jihoon snapped upon Minghao’s surprised exclamation. “That’s the best thing you can do.”

“Jihoon,” Jeonghan said. “That’s uncalled for.” Minghao left the room, eyes tearing up. He wished he didn’t remember those four words.

Minghao was startled to find Jeonghan crying in his room just a month later. It was like everyone and everything was falling down around him and he couldn’t do anything about it because he forgot about everything. He just cuddled him and let him cry.

“My parents died,” he choked out eventually. Minghao’s jaw dropped and he hugged him tighter.

“Don’t you have a little brother?” Minghao recalled.

“Yeah,” Jeonghan nodded and sniffed. He smiled. He was close to his brother. “Sanha.”

 

“Who is this child?” Minghao exclaimed. “Did you kidnap him, Jeonghan?” 

“What? Of course not,” Jeonghan laughed. “This is Sanha.”

“Who’s Sanha?”

“This kid. He’s my brother, remember?”

“Oh!” Minghao said. “Yeah, no, I don’t remember.”

“He has short term memory loss,” his friend explained to his brother. Sanha nodded. The little fourteen year old waved to Minghao and said a small hello. He was moving in due to the loss of his parents. Sanha was cute with chubby cheeks and black glasses, although he was just as tall as Jeonghan and Minghao. He looked a little older than fourteen.

Sanha turned out to be quite good at cheering people up, so he grew close to Jihoon. Minghao grew close to Jeonghan. They began to act quite romantic with each other and Minghao began to wonder whether or not they were a couple.

“Are you my boyfriend?” He asked one night. He was cuddled up to Jeonghan in his room.

“If you want me to be,” Jeonghan stroked his hair. Minghao nodded.

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

“Then feel free to call me your boyfriend,” Jeonghan pressed his lips against Minghao’s.

Minghao was glad he didn’t forget about their relationship.


End file.
